The present invention relates to blasting compositions and it is particularly related to improved ANFO-based blasting compositions. More specifically, this invention is concerned with improved blasting compositions obtained by the addition of a solution of an oil-soluble organic acid in fuel oil to prilled ammonium nitrate, followed by the addition of water, in controlled amounts, and ammonia, as an aqueous solution or in gaseous form, and to a method of making such improved blasting compositions.